Of Fire
by altiareagle
Summary: Reviews Please! Based on my alternate ending. Sly Cooper and the gang are endangered by a fox by the name of Cole Tyson who proves more clever, violent, and powerful than he lead the gang to believe. When Cooper refuses an offer to join him, he starts a war between the two. Submit your OC and see if you can win a spot and a shout out! Just read chapters, review and leave your OC!
1. Introductions

**Alright guys this is one of my first stories that i will actually take seriously. It ill start off short but i have imagined this plot for a LONG time. Anyways review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Some****_ say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire...Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice._**

* * *

It was another bleak and lonely night in Paris but this time there was some thing...different. Was it truly different or was it just another petty crime? Both. An illegal delivery was being made at the time which could set a chain of crime in motion if used to a criminals advantage. A sudden change in pace of a slow dreary night to a sped up meet between a driver and a "Customer".

"How's your night been?" A fiery fox said in his naturally smooth voice.

"I don't talk to customers." A rhino said lighting a cigarette inside of his hand, "I hate my job. Tomorrow, just another asylum guard."

"Just trying to make small talk." He then grumbled "Very small talk."

The delivery man opened up the back of the supply truck with a quick lift. Wait... Aerosol? Yes aerosol, well, what was more of a cover for what really was dangerous and illegal fuel that could power fires for weeks.

"Perfect! Lots of heists I could have with all of this! Perhaps I can remove a foe or 3 with the heat of the flame? Here's your payment."

The payment however, was not complete. He would get the other half when he brought the "aerosol" to a safer location.

At the same time Sly and the gang are planning something big as well... but not as evil.

* * *

"Alright sly Since we aren't exactly at our physical and mental peaks we need to choose a small, low profile heist." Bentleys nasal voice and bleak facial expression didnt show at all what had previously happened to them. Sly and the gang were neutral however and sly and carm the most happy of the others.

"So we need to choose a local bank or art museum or..."

Bentley interrupts "Jewelry store would be the safest at the moment. Plus we can have money in our account if we sell to theifnet"

Sly knew that bent was right. It would be quick and also profitable and far more safe than anywhere else. But still, he couldn't help but think it was a little too small for a group with such a big name.

"That could work." Carmelita blurted. Murray seemed to agree as well.

"Alright gang, I think we know what to do next." Sly said cheerfully

"Alright, let's get our act together and get to training why don't we?" Bentley said with a wide toothy grin.

The gang put there hands together, "Carm?" Sly said raising an eyebrow straight small white grin, she put her hand in. They knew what they had to do, sharpen their skills and plan their attack.

Sly and the Gang in...

"Of Fire"

**~Note~**

**Sorry about the small chapter, I did add a little more to this chapter but it is still really small. But It gets longer and better as it goes on. I promise.**

**Submit an OC and ill see where I can put it in the story and I will give you credit. Please keep reading and reviewing because that's what makes me happy.**


	2. The Heist and the Occurance

**Hope you guys enjoy the first REAL chapter!**

* * *

"Alright Sly, are you in position?"

"Yeah Bentley I'm here."

"Alright now Murray lower Sly into the jewelry store."

"I'm on it!"

Sly slowly descended into the store with his eye on more than one cherry red ruby and diamonds spread underneath the glass, all next to jewelry of course.

"Are you in Sly?"

"Yeah Bent, I'm in alright."

"Okay! Stay where you are while I deactivate the security system."

"Sounds good to me Bentley."

Bentley went straight to the job but noticed something peculiar.

"S-Sly... I think someone deactivated the security system before we did."

"And...? Doesn't sound like much of a problem to me."

"Maybe it's not but we may need to get these jewels quick before someone else does. Murray I need you to thunder flop down there and help sly with grabbing jewels."

"THE MURRAY IS ON IT!"

With earth shaking force Murray slammed through the roof and belly flopped onto the floor. With a quite moan Murray picked himself up and made his way over to sly Who was almost hit with the force of a dozen men.

"I'm here buddy!" Murray whispered in joy.

"Alright Murray, I need your help with breaking glass. How about I take one half and you take the other?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They soon went to work on the strong glass and just as they finished as alarm sounded off.

"Bentley, I thought the security was off."

"It was! That doesn't matter anymore Make a run for it!"

The gang soon makes it to the van which slightly hesitated startup, drove quickly away.

(View close-up inside of shop to show a scruffy red fox with a crooked smile on his face)

"Nothing personal, Sly."

(Back at the gang's safe house)

"That was too close!" Bentley said still breathing heavy from being scared.

"But was nonetheless fun!" Sly said

"Man I just love smashing stuff!" Murray said giving sly a high five in the process.

"So I'm guessing that there was a bit of a problem?" Carmelita said.

The trio had barely remembered that she was still there and quickly pretended that they did.

"Yeah, it was unusual wasn't it bent?" Sly said finally catching his breath.

"Yeah it was Sly. Let us explain Carmelita. After we got sly in the shop I discovered that the security system had been cracked but after Sly and Murray got all of the jewels the alarm started to go off."

"Sounds like you three have competition if I am guessing correctly."

"Right, as if you're not part off the gang." Sly said sarcastically.

"I am too! I'm just having trouble readjusting that's all."

"Mm hmm."

"Bentley you know better than that right?"

"Yeah we do. We were just picking at you that's all."

Carmelita sighed with relief and then continued. "So are you gonna sell this or not?"

"Oh, right." Bentley went to work almost immediately to selling the jewels on thiefnet. Sly grabbed a drink for each of the gang and made his way over to Carmelita who seemed to be more relaxed than ever.

"How's life on the other side of the law working out for you?"

"Not to bad Sly. At first I thought I would be so uncomfortable than I was when I was in Interpol but it turns out I'm more comfortable in my skin than I have ever been."

"Thank god, I thought I would have to change your mind." Sly winked

"Sly! You know better than that!"

"I know it's just hard." Murray interrupted with a laugh.

"Oh ha-ha Murray. Real mature." Sly rolled his eyes but Carm continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's really not even that funny at all!"

"Yet you continue to laugh. Whatever."

After an hour or two the gang went to bed rather reluctantly but fell asleep rather quickly.

**~Note~**

**Alright, if you're a new viewer please make yourself noticed through a review and possibly leave an OC bio and design and i'll see if I can find a place for he/she in the story. Also if you have an actual account PM me, I like to chat with whoever I meet on this site and see if a document or story idea is okay and I'll do the same for you.**

**Eagle out.**


	3. The Unhappy Customer and his Bullet

**Review and enjoy this chapter of my fanfic!**

* * *

It was a normal morning in the safehouse sly got up first in order to make breakfast for the rest of the gang and his lovely Carmelita.

"Good morning guys and gal."

"Good morning sly." The rest replied in a very tired feeling.

"Here you all go. Enjoy everyone."

"Thank you." They replied in the same manner as before.

"I made your favorite carm" sly then kissed her on the cheek and made his way by her side.

After the very slow breakfast Bentley moved over to the living room with the rest and checked his email like usual.

"Uh... Sly you may wanna hear this."

"Yeah, ok." Sly made his way to his friend who told him about the horrible news.

"It appears that we stole fake gems and then proceeded to sell them all to one man."

Sly almost choked on coffee that he had just made.

"Can we meet him and fix the situation?"

"Fortunately he lives fairly close to this area and seems to have a very flexible schedule as well. I will email him and see when we could meet."

"Thank goodness, that almost gave me a heartattack."

"Tell me about it." Sly made his way to Carmelita and moved her closer to him on the couch and kissed her on the forehead. The gang waited a few hours and decided they would meet the unhappy customer.

"You ready guys? Carm?"

"All ready here!" The gang moved in a hurry and parked in the shadows like they would on a heist.

"You barely made it coon. And you brought your friends."

"You brought your gun... Seems even to me."

"I'm observant enough to notice that the foxy girl brought her own gun. Anyways the jewels? You loused up I want pay."

"I stole them fair and square I think that means i should get a reward for that."

"Not fair cooper. I prefer cash."

"You'll have to pick it off me old man."

"Make fun of my age will you?" The "Old Man" pulled out his gun and the gang didnt hesitate to pull out there weapons either.

"Make my day cooper piece of..." The unhappy customer took a bullet to the head not from carm's gun though. Sly picked up the gun but was soon surrounded by fire. Pulling the trigger blindly hoping he would hit the target. Another flaming projectile was hurled at the gang before it finally ceased.

"Everyone get in the van NOW!"

The ride home was silent, everyone had cold sweat and a chilled spine.

"Gang, we don't need to be hunted like this in the first place. Bent, is there a way we could track him and beat the snot out of him?"

Bentley could tell there was fear behind his voice but didn't acknowledge it.

"Not as of right now but he is bound to strike again. I could hack the man's account and try to find activity that could tell why he was taken from this world."

"Murray, we need to have each other's back at all times. Got it?"

"I-I got your back bud."

"Good. Carmelita I need you to help investigate with me and Bentley is that okay?"

"Yeah, I couldn't handle you from being taken from me."

"Sly smiled, it made him feel comfortable in such a dark situation.

The gang got back to the safehouse went to bed except for Carm who had trouble sleeping.

"Sly?"

"Yes Carm?"

"Come here."

"On the way." What he walked into was a scared to the bone Carmelita which made Sly think "Carm is never scared this easily... What's gotten into her?" He didnt question for long when she asked "Could you stay here tonight? I'm sorry if it inconveniences you in anyway."

"Don't worry about it." Sly crawled into the bed and mentioned something she told him before "Don't try anything tonight Carm." She Rolled her eyes and slept in comfort until the morning.

* * *

**Morning...**

* * *

"Sly? Left me in bed alone... Again." She walked into a slightly less group of friends where sly had just finished making breakfast.

"Right on cue miss fox. Hopefully soon enough."

She smiled at that thought and dreamed of a chance to successfully marry him unlike the first time.

They finished breakfast and Bentley called Sly over for 'Work'.

"Apparently the 'Old Man' did some work with his killer named Cole Tyson. Now I did some work on Tyson and he seems to have an impressive history filled with heists and pyrotechnic 'accidents'. He was delivered fuel sometime the day before our heist and seems to want..."

Bentley was interrupted by a sudden news flash.

"News just in at least four banks were robbed in a blaze of flames and gunfights and a supposed murder of a middle aged man. More details to come about this story later."

"His hearts desires." Bentley continued.

"Why did he kill him though Bentley?"

"They apparently had a big disagreement about payment. Don't rest just yet Sly... He wants to rid of us too."


	4. First Impressions

**Give reviews and I corrected chapters so enjoy!**

* * *

"Why?" Sly asked.

"Well when there is a new thief in town you kinda wanna get rid of another one."

Sly knew that what Carmelita said was right but he hoped that deep deep down that this was wrong.  
"Why don't you just 'let me off my leash' so I can beat him down?" Murray questioned. Sly scoffed sarcastically at Murray's question but continued conversing with the group.  
"Murray you know better than to go so far into an enemy's presence. Even if we did it would be to hard to work with just one man." Bentley replied  
"He has a point Murray, strength isn't everything in this group. We all rely on each other and without one member the whole group will fail." Sly stated.  
"Sly does have a point Murray. But you are still needed in the field with us." Carmelita added.  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah, same response every time." Murray said with a little bit of annoyance in his happy go lucky voice.  
"So what's the plan now Bentley?"  
"I have a plan of sorts Sly. I just need a little bit of materials." Bentley said.  
"I guess I could help out with that." Sly stated.

* * *

**Warehouse**

* * *

"I'm at the old warehouse and I'm waiting for your list." Sly told Bentley over an earpiece.  
"I need many fire retardant armor plates for the van, a few satellites and metal scraps." Bentley listed.  
"Ah, I see... fire proof plates for the van, satellites to connect to thiefnet and other sites and the metal scraps?..." Sly said.  
"The scraps will be used for later uses such as upgrades and maybe a gun could be made." Bentley explained.  
Sly assumed that his excuse was reasonable and continued to hunt for the scraps. Lastly looking for fire retardants.  
"Well, well, well, right on cue aren't we cooper?" Cole said with a hint of attitude yet respect.  
"Tyson, finally decided to face me like the man you try to be?" Sly said  
"Not quite, I'm still a fox. I came here with reason to fight you and burn this place to the ground." Tyson set fire to a spill of gasoline and started a hungry pool of fire. Tyson pulled out his machete and signaled sly to pull up his cane.  
"Bentley follow my location when I tell you. Tyson lets this started!"  
The First Confrontation

* * *

**The First Confrontation**

* * *

"I don't wanna kill you, I wanna break you and leave you here in this heap of trash while this warehouse burns down all around you." Tyson told sly  
"Very descriptive, don't want that to be the end of you."  
Tyson sweeped at his enemy's gut in hopes of at wrenching his gut early and cutting Down the length of the fight. He sweeped down at his shoulder again and missed but finally connected the blade against sly's leg.  
"Fu..." Before sly could finish he recieved the side of the machete against his face and fell down limply onto the ground. Sly wiped blood off of his face and looked down at his wounded leg. "My turn Tyson."  
Sly swiped the cane at his head and missed but then swang twice to the torso and landed it the second time he then followed it up with a strong kick. He heard his ribs crack and almost grinned But continued to fight the unholy fox. They both went in for a hit but only bounced back onto the ground. They could here the raging roar of the growing fire in the background, it didn't matter to them though and they continued to fight more. Sly went in for a hit to the hurt midsection but missed and received a smack of the machete into the collarbone and neck. Before sly could respond he received a knee into his ribs which made him take a few steps back. After sly recovered he leaped but received a cut to his underarm and was slammed to the ground. "I could kill you right now if i didn't have the humanity." Sly kicked him off and crawled up. The sound of the roaring fire was growing louder and so was the area being affected. Sly took advantage of Cole's distraction and pounced him. "Pinned you." Of course Tyson was smarter than the other countless enemies and grasped his legs around sly's ribs and followed up with an elbow to the temple. "Crap!" Sly winced. Sly tried to find a way out of this position and smacked Tyson with the shaft of the cane. sly looked at Tyson's now bloodied cheekbone and nearly grinned but was soon kicked up from the position and quickly got on his feet. Sly started to move in but Cole wanted to have more recovery time and tossed down a flaming projectile. Sly defenantly moved back. They both knew that they wouldnt be here much longer if they decided to continue the fight so sly disarmed Cole, smacked him with the shaft of his cane, he then dug the cane into his hand to draw him closer and kneed him in the head.  
"Sly you got to get out of there right now!" Bentley yelled.  
"Im on it Bent!" Sly yelled over the roaring fire . Sly ran over to the door soon but the unwanted happened. Wooden beams crashed in front of the door. "Crap!" Sly put a bomb in front of the door and turned away from the damage. Sly ran over to the van and made it out of the warehouse, injuries and all.

* * *

**Safehouse**

* * *

"Thanks for being there for me Bentley... It means a lot." Sly said.  
"Don't mention it Sly, you would've done the same thing for me." Bentley stated. Bentley left the room for Carmelita treat his wounds.  
"oh god!" Sly winced in pain.  
"Sly, come on your tougher than that."  
Carmelita sat on his legs and started to doctor his wounded leg. She looked up to his passionate eyes and began to have a feeling in her stomach. Sly leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, they grinned, looked in each others eyes and continued to kiss romantically under the moonlight. "Sly?"  
"Yes Carmelita?"  
"Do you truly love me? I'm not just a piece in your plot am I?"  
"Carmelita if I didn't love you would I still be here with you? Would I would have gone so far as to make and botch our wedding?" that was all she needed to hear and she continued to romantically kiss her love.


	5. Duos In The Night

**Nighttime At Safehouse**

* * *

"Sly, Sly wake up." Tyson whispered across the room.

"Why the he..." Sly said as he grabbed Carm's gun.

"Let me explain."

"Make it quick,Tyson."

"Follow me and I'll tell ya." Sly thought about the situation and followed, hesitantly but not before he put on his shirt. They ran for a few minutes before they slowed down on top of the bank. "Alright Tyson it's about time for you to explain why you brought me here."

"Alright I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was dropped off in the orphanage as a child like you were. Anyways, at 18 years of age they let me out of that 'snake pit' and I got a job as a waiter. Afterwards I met this nice, beautiful lady and we married at 19. Pretty young right? Yeah, then as things were slowing down and we fell deeper in love things got messed up. One night I wake up and she's gone with no explanation and guess what I was left with. Spoiler alert it was debt! And that's when I started to become a thief, a pyrotechnic prodigy and a fighter. I became good at all three but here's what I'm proposing. We work together, we come from the same background right?

"Right." Sly told Tyson.

"Ok, so I leave this rooftop and robbed this bank and if you join me then we'll work together but if you don't I'm afraid we're gonna have problems." Tyson told as he put on his bandit mask over his eyes.

As he walked off the rooftop he heard Sly's reply "look Tyson, maybe once..." Tyson soon interrupted "Ah hell yeah! But I lead this time."

"Uh...sure kid." Sly scoffed to the 21 year old fox. They walked into the bank as he tossed his fiery grenade to the camera." Knock him out cooper!" Tyson yelled. "On it." Sly hooked the by the back of the neck of the man at the desk and slammed his head down. Tyson shot his gun above his head to scare the civilians. "Sly, rob the vault." Tyson said as he gave him a bomb. "I'm on it." Sly bombed the vault door and filled the duffel bags. They then ran out of the front door unscathed. "Alright Sly, here is where we part ways. Take my number and call me when you feel in the mood for a heist." As Cole Tyson walked away Sly had realized that he had met another thief.

* * *

**Safehouse During Same Night**

* * *

"Sly, I saw that you left. Are you not happy with what I'm giving you?" Carm said as she stood up half clothed. "I think you know that is not the problem." He said as he wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover and dropped to the bed "Make my night." Carm said as she lay there with him "Oh,I will." Sly said as he winked.

* * *

**Morningtime**

* * *

"So what really happened last night Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Like most nights I robbed a bank but this time with Tyson. Now before you get angry at me I obtained a huge payoff and I have your gun." Sly told her.

"Both good points." Carmelita said "But, you still need to make breakfast." She said as Sly was about to add in his comment. "Thought my luck would run out eventually." "Uh huh" Carmelita confirmed as she put her clothes back on. Sly kissed her again and left to the kitchen to make breakfast, like usual.

After breakfast the rest is routine. Maps,plans,heist repeat. It was a tiring process that ended in the best result. "Sly how was your night, I heard you worked with the enemy. If you worked with him maybe you could get us details to overthrow him or possibly make him join the gang."

"Bentley he isn't that bad. He's just a man trying to get out of debt. I'm sure when he's done he's going to retire. Which judging by how he pulls of heists frequently shouldn't be too long." Sly explained.

"we've seen men like him obtain a fiery desire to take more than planned. Just remember that before he tries to kill you, again." Bentley reminded.

"Sly, I heard you met with Cole, do I need to beat him down for you?!" Murray asked at enthused as ever. Sly laughed "No Murray but if things get rough ill ask you for help." "Haven't heard that before." Murray scoffed Before falling down into the couch and closing his eyes. Before Murray could say anything else Bentley came up to him and secretly said, "Tonight win going to tail Cole Tyson, do you wanna come?" Murray had almost screamed in excitement when he heard this."Yeah. You can count on me."

* * *

**Nighttime**

* * *

Murray and Bentley snuck out of the Safehouse as quietly as possibly and hopped into the van. "I drive Murray." Murray could hardly believe his ears but hopped into the van anyways. As they drove away from the Safehouse Murray slammed his fingers on the stereo. "Murray what are you doing!?" Murray responded "I want to listen to some music." Bentley cocked his head in disbelief but let him continue anyways."Fine. Just don't make it to loud, this is a recon mission." Murray shook his head up and down and continued to listemusic the station of his choice.

* * *

**Bar **

* * *

"Alright Murray, we're here." Bentley told. "What is this place?" Murray asked. "Murray my sources tell me he participates in a secret fight club below this bar. The problem is you seem tough enough to get in while I uh..." "Don't worry Bent, ill get you in." "Thanks pal." Bentley responded, happy he didn't have to explain why he couldn't get in to Murray.

Murray walked to the farthest guard to enter the room. "You can go in but I don't think your turtle friend can handle it." Murray looked fumed, and he was to. Murray tackled him down so Bentley could enter and followed soon after. The two looked at all the thugs and immediately saw Tyson in the ring with a burly rhino. Murray tossed his bet on the table for the rhino and Bentley looked at him unbelieving that be had done that.

"Its a safe bet though isn't it?" Murray defended. The match started right on cue.

The rhino jabbed twice but was dodged each time before receiving a kick to the jaw.

"You see Bent, each fight ring has a lion and a gazelle." Murray explained. "Meaning?..." Bentley asked. "One fighter is more aggressive while one takes shots carefully and at a precise time."

The rhino shook it off and soon received a strong kick to the gut and was grabbed by the horns and recieved a strong knee. The rhino tossed him across the ring and watched his attacker get cut by the wirey rhino soon charged after the fox but was soon dazed. The fox had rolled over at the right time and trapped his horns against the cage.

"Tyson's got him right where his wants him!" Murray shouted.

Tyson rushed into his abdomen with each punch getting stronger,faster. The rhino had become winded and was on the borderline of giving finished the match with a swift kick to the collarbone.

"He might wanna have that checked out." Bentley said with Murray agreeing by a nod of the head. Murray and Bentley were walking out when they heard someone from inside the ring.

" I saw you watching the fight." Tyson said before stepping out. "What is it? Can't trust me?"

"..."

"Fine, just go then."

Murray and Bentley walked out of the bar in silence and drove home.


	6. Fox's Night Out

**Safehouse During Morning**

* * *

Carmelita started over to her bedroom after getting a cup of coffee to retrieve her gun and gear for her stakeout that night. She dug around her drawers before she finally found her gun."Thank god you're here" she said before holstering it. Next she made her away over to Bentleys room to retrieve data over Cole Tyson. She knocked before hearing his nasal voice speak "It's open." As she asked for the data Bentley suspiciously asked. "Why do you need this and what can I get back?" She responded as quickly as she asked before the data "Im not telling you and i'll forget about you forcing me into a belly dancing outfit." Bentley chuckled nervously "You won't let me forget about that will you?" "Nope." Carmelita said as she left the room. Next was to steal the keys from Murray. This seemed challenging at first before she flipped him onto his back to steal his key. "Thank god you sleep as heavy as you snore." She waltzed out of his room proudly and hid all of her collected equipment in her safest location. She walked into the living room to see the latest news on Tyson.

"Another bank robbery at a very early time of 4:35. Also a possible shootout between the robber and his enemies or possible helpers."

"Gotta check that out when I investigate tonight." Carm thought to herself before the group, excluding sly, gathered to talk about Tyson.

* * *

**Chat**

* * *

"We know he's a good fighter." Murray told the group. They all nodded.

"And that he's murdered at least one man." Carm added.

"Absoulutely Carmelita. And I've seen his record. It's filled with pyrotechnic accidents,bar fights and resistence to laws. In my opinion it'll only get worse." Bentley responded.

Murray followed up, "Yeah, last night we saw his fight at the bar and he sounded pretty threatening to me." Bentley elbowed him to the side and whispered, "We weren't supposed to tell her that Murray!"

Carmelita smiled and said "Now that I know that you guys have been snooping you have to tell me what you see."

Bent responded "Fine, but you have to tell us what **you **see."

Carmelita didnt exactly take to fondly to that idea but agreed since the info was well worth it. They soon concluded the meeting and turned on the television so they wouldn't seem so suspicious.

* * *

**Carm's Investigation**

* * *

Carmelita left at around midnight to start her investigation over Tyson and started at the local bar, and much her luck, found him there drinking whatever he could afford. She sat next to him and ordered a random drink, not knowing which tasted good.

"Her drinks are all on me." Tyson told the bartender. "So why are you here? You an alcoholic, are you sad? Cause I could solve that."

"Ah crap, not the type of person I was hoping to talk to." She thought but continued in order to gain details.

"Im neither of those actually. I'm just looking for a place to drink that's all." She said.

"Ohhh, thats why I came here a few months ago. What's your name by the way?"

She thought of a random name and just spat out whatever came out. "Lucrezia Gomez." She lied horribly.

"That sounds very nice, Lucrezia. What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"Well, i'll tell you after you tell me what you do." She said this only to give her time to work on thinking of a job.

"Im a banker actually, my pay isn't bad by the way." He said."Your turn."

She scrambled to think but blurted out "Im an accountant."

"An accountant, what a beautiful brain you must have. So is laying around with thieves just a hobby of yours?" He said as he took his last swig from his glass.

"Stupid Carmelita!" she thought before being lifted up.

"Let me go you mangy mutt!" she yelled before being dropped on the gravel outside the bar.

"For that I took your gun." He pulled out his switch blade after wards and told her "And for ever coming back ill take your life."

He didnt get a chance to do any harm when suddenly Murray body slammed him back into the bar. "And for that ill break your spine! Carmelita are you okay?"

"Yeah, I took his wallet though so it was worth it." Carmelita responded.

"Are you sure?" Murray said when he picked Carm's gun off of the young fox.

"Thanks Murray, sorts go home."

"I'm gonna need my keys back." Murray said raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh,right." Carm said after handing him his keys. "Quick question,Murray? How did you even get here?"

"I stole sly's mountain bike, if he ever asks where his seat is then don't ever bring this up."

Carmelita shook her head in slight disgust but sat in silence the rest of the way home."

* * *

**Safehouse**

* * *

Sly saw that they came in late,he wasn't suspicious until he saw her slight gravel dust on her clothes.

"Carm why is there dust on your clothes and Murray why where you with her?"

"Because she wanted to go on a late night mountain biking trip." Murray said nodding His head nervously.

"And you were with her because...?"

"Anything else would be unusual." Murray spoke again causing Carmelita to mentally facepalm.

"Yeah,okay." Sly said while the two walked away quickly. "No seat...?" Sly said before looking back at the hippo in disgust. "I don't even wanna know."

* * *

**In Carm And Sly's room**

* * *

"What really happened?" Sly asked.

"I did some recon work on Tyson and things got a little rough. Luckily Murray saved me but on the bright side I stole Tyson's wallet before Murray slammed him on his back."

"Im proud that you stole it but I don't want you to be hurt..."

Carmelita interrupted him "Yeah, I just feel like I'm not getting enough freedom in my current position."

"I understand, we have both been there." Sly said before kissing her forehead and cutting off the lights.


	7. Give Chase and Retreat

**Alleyway**

* * *

The night was dark but the fog of crime was darker.

"The deal is off?! Tell that halfbreed that if I see him around my town ill gut him like a bloody fish!"

"You're town?" Tyson said as he hopped off a building above. "Last time I checked I owned you and your earnings."

"Hey boss!" The mutt-of-a-wolf said with a nervous chuckle.

"What did you earn?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I sold to a former addict and a small gang, a 'doctor' and..."

"How much did you earn?" Tyson asked fiercely

"$450." The wolf blurted.

"My god, how desperate are these people?...Aren't you forgetting something?" Tyson told the wolf.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go boss." The wolf replied.

Ty took it nonchalantly and examined it closely.

"Counterfiet. You sick son-of-a"

Before Tyson could finish he received a cold fist to the face along with the dust that was inside of it. The figure ran away into a banged up car and retreated into the night As Tyson lay there unconscious in a fog of darkness.

* * *

**Small House**

* * *

Tyson woke up disoriented, bandaged, and unable to lift himself.

"Anyone! Where in the earth am I?! He shouted angrily.

"Quiet, you need time to heal."

"And who are you exactly?"

"Amrita."

"Immortal? so why help me?"

"I was raised to help those with my gift even if you are just a dirty, crime loving, drug supplier." She told Tyson.

"Is that all you think of me?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I think your are handsome but your looks replace everything else that I could want in a guy." She replied in a very soothing voice.

"Maybe I could surprise you?" He said in a honest voice.

"Not likely." She said as she walked out of the room.

Tyson had to admit, she was beautiful. "Wait a minute, Nurse!"

All he heard next was the closing of a door.

"Hate to watch you leave." Tyson sighed and tried lifting himself up. No success. But he didnt give up and with every lift he was getting closer to escape, or he could stay and wait for her.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

He waited about 8 hours before she came home. She must of thought he was gone because she went straight to her past times.

"I would like" Cole paused "a glass of water." She cocked her head with a strange look and peeked back into the guest room where she had left them.

"I was hoping you would have left by the time I got back." she spoke to him almost tonelessly.

"Alright then, I guess you are just as hostile as they say."

"Who says that?"

"I don't know, wanna find out?"

"Get the hell out of my house." She forced out.

He walked to the door but looked for his weapons and found them in the garage. He also spotted the vacant motorbike across the street. "Well if that isn't a sign then I'm certainly out of my mind." He drove off to find the wolf who knew he had a blade with his name written on it.

* * *

**Carmelita Investigating On Streets**

* * *

Hunting was something Carm had rarely thought of doing but it came naturally, especially if she was the predator. She had noticed that she had grown too feminine than before and decided to get back to her roots as an inspector. She had been hot on Tyson's trail since she had stolen his wallet and had found that he might be in his apartment, the bar, or out robbing banks. She thought about how he might not have been doing any of those at the time but shrugged it off, as his habits were badly routine. She took Sly's binocucom the night before so she had an advantage over him. Recently, Bentley allowed the binocucom to track pin numbers, license plates, and more specifically,it allowed DNA mapping. She prayed that this worked and she was in luck. "What are you doing in an alley Cole?" She thought to herself while heading for the rooftops. What she found was expected of a criminal of Cole's tier.

"Hey halfbreed." Cole said as he shot the wolf in his leg. "Got another handful of dirt that you wanna toss?" He kicked him in the ribs as he finished the last remark. The mutt exhaled as he was attacked and felt his chest constrict.

At that moment Carm jumped off the building she had perched on. "Hey sweetheart, come back to me already?" He scoffed. "Yeah, came back to leave you in an alley." Carmelita retorted to her next 'case'. "Funny you would say that actually. This one left me here to die." Tyson said as he shoved a smokebomb down his throat. She raised her gun to that but the victim was tossed down, leaving a smoke cloud to come out of his mouth. "I won't give up!" She yelled to Cole. She knew. She knew that he wanted her to give chase and follow him. He must've wanted her worn out too, seeing that he had tossed civilians down as well as clouds of smoke. She gave chase until she found a trail of blood. She assumed he had tried to jump off a building from free running and hurt his leg. She finally found her target hiding around the corner holding his hurt leg. His knee had been injured as well as his jammed-leg. "You gonna fight me when I'm hurt?" He asked clenching his fist. "It depends on what you're holding." At that moment they locked eyes. He didn't hesitate tossing spice into her face. He ran off while she fought the hallucinogenic effects of his spices. She closed her eyes, and 'woke up'. "Where am I?" But she was not lost, she was just in a different world.


	8. Brightness Inevitably Falls

The air filled with the blood of the fox named Tyson. It was blood for a reason, for answers.

"Hey, Fox. Don't pass out I need answers." Sly said to the drowsy fox.

Ty simply looked at him, blood beneath his brow and corner of his swollen eye. "It's hard to concentrate when I'm looking out for my life while keeping quiet."

He leapt in his seat but was bound and forced to face an electric prod.

"Can you give me a tip? After all, your not dead and you left my soon-to-be-wife to die. No one said I have to let you live." Tyson had to tell the truth. He knew where she was and while it doesn't seem that he had been forced into much, the details were to detailed to list.

"Alright, ill talk. I left her on the streets on halucagen. I sold her off and heard she was taken to Isla De La Libertad." Tyson spilled hesitantly.

"To do...?" Sly asked uneasily.

"I don't know, she's attractive so that lowers the possibilities down now doesn't it?" Cole blurted.

He shoved the electric prod into his gut.

"I swear Cole, if she's sold off as some, I don't know!? Slave? You're going down. And you're gonna be right next to me expecting it when it goes down. Don't think of fighting it either. I'm forcing you to go to the airport and there is no way your escaping." Sly yelled in anger.

"As long as I'm out of this room, cleaned up and armed at the island, I'm on board." Cole told with slight fear in his voice.

"You don't have a choice at all. I don't see why your making demands." Sly remarked before cutting Cole out of the chair he was stuck in. He lead him out of the basement and forced him to clean himself up.

* * *

**Morning time, airplane heading to Isla De La Libertad**

* * *

"Hey, Tike, wake up." Sly remarked."Almost there.

'Tike', as cooper called him, looked out of the window. The clouds were unusually grey and the sun was blotted out almost completely. The wind could be heard shouting at the plane. There was obviously something going on that could be a problem but no one seemed to see it.

"Sly, there is something undeniably wrong with the sky, it's... practically a wall of dust." He asked worried to his captor.

"Your under the hallucagen's effect. The dose was given to you while you were being interrogated. Guess it doesn't mix with electricity going down your spine." Sly sounded angry and smug all at the same time. "But you are right. The clouds are too big and grey. I told you about your drug so you'd be able to ask yourself what's realistic and what's not."

Tyson nodded. The plane rumbled. 'Light' turbulence had occurred. It continued as Sly told him of how they needed to reach the island and save Carmelita.

"Sly, I have a feeling she may have been sold off to a trafficker and taken as human labor. I don't know what type of work they would do though, I guess you'll find out."

Sly felt unusual hearing this, it wasn't the words but he got an unusual feeling.

Tyson suddenly stabbed sly in the heart and masked bats and wolves lept onto the plane and jumped through the windows. Sly felt light headed from the poisonous arsenic laced on the knife and the smell of death and anarchy wasn't helping him either. The animals fired their guns off. Soon enough more emerged from the cargo section and even more from where the plane's bak wheel was stored. The masked animals, dressed in high grade military gear, tied the passengers up with the ropes they used to board the plane and bagged their heads with black hoodlike bags, all while sly was wincing on the floor.

"Hey coon!" a bat said as he tossed down a female, "This the girl your looking for?" He taunted as he revealed it was Carmelita. Sly lept for the bat but he was shot down with a crossbow bolt. Sly bled even more and managed to roll over onto his back. he tried to relieve the pain but he was interupted and dragged into the cockpit. The men all grabbed a passenger and prepared to jump out of the plane. "Enjoy your fall to hell." Tyson yelled as the back half of the plane blew up and tore off. Sly layed on the surface of the plane helplessly as the plane went further up into the sky, reaching a freezing point. Soon enough he was dragged out of the cockpit and hanging on a door, he caught his cane out of the air and fell into the sky.

As he fell into the sky he knew he wouldn't live. The air was thin so when he fell further It would be thicker, Making it even more hard to breathe when it changed. He was also freezing and the fall bellow him would break his legs when he slammed into the water. If the fall wouldn't kill him he knew the poison would. Sly lifted his cane up and contacted Bentley with the satellite that was built into the cane.

"Hey Bent" ,He said emotionally with a pause. "I'm on the brink of death, I'm sorry I haven't been too close friendshipwise lately but I need you to activate protocol coontrotter. Goodbye Bentley, tell Murray I love the big lug. I'm sorry I got distracted from my thieving." Sly fell even closer to the water. He knew he was near death. "Goodbye." .

"Goodbye sly." Bentley said feeling choked up and teary eyed.

"Goodbye."


	9. Breaking News

Bentley cradled his head in his arms, he couldn't believe that Sly Cooper, one of his best friends, was dead. He cried uncontrollably, he hadn't felt this bad since Penelope betrayed and tore his delicate little heart to pieces. He felt like he couldn't do anything else but cry. He knew he would have to tell Murray one way or another, he was his and Sly's best friend too, he deserved to know. So with very little haste, he rolled out of the room and navigates to "The Murray's" room.

Bentley didnt have the strength inside of him to knock on the door. It was so easy but he was in too much anguish to do so. He knew that murray was inevitably going to find out so he gathered all of the strength in his heart and knocked.

No response. "It isn't too early in the morning for Murray to be awake." Bentley reasoned,"Ah Ha! I know just the thing." He said a little more happily as he pulled out the tracker for Murray's phone. It took a minute to find Murray but at least it worked. His gadget located Murray in the nearest forest. This confused Bentley a little bit, Murray never said anything about liking hunting or even liking the forest for that matter. But no matter, Bentley was goin to have to find and tell him one way or another.

Bentley went to the garage to use the van but it wasn't there; Murray had it. But Bentley had been workshopping and building another vehicle so he could make himself more capable for field work. It was a thin cycle that fit his wheelchair, which was able to attach and control it, and reached speeds higher than most motorcycles and cars; including the van. "All I need", Bentley said as cool as he could in his nasal voice, "Is my wheelchair".

* * *

**The Forest**

* * *

"Murray! Murray! Where are you bud?!" Bentley yelled as he drove deeper into the forest. He could hear Murray sobbing but he just couldn't find him. As he drove into the forest he could here him more and more. All of the sudden he heard the crashing through bushes and trees.

"Murray, come here we need to talk." Bentley called with a melancholy tone in his nasal voice.

"I already know about it Bentley." Murray called out from a distance. "I listened in onto your conversation with Sly, I... I know he's dead. Just leave me here to weep."

Bentley looked around and saw Murray sitting on a log with his head between his knees and it was covered by his hands. He rolled over to him and placed his hand gently on Murray's back.

"Its okay to grieve Murray. I cried for at least half an hour before I even left the basement."

He stayed there with Murray until he felt ready to go home.

* * *

**Back to Cole**

* * *

Cole was surrounded by a multitude of people in a lab.

"Boys, i want you swimming in the cooper gang's database. And I especially to know what Coontrotter is. The first half who figures it out lives. You will now begin."

The amount of chattering and key typing rose as soon as Tyson left the laboratory.

He left to see a blacksmith of sorts. "Hey, so how's my weapon going?"

The gruff, dirty man unsheathed the sword and handed it to Tyson. He swang it around and took the sheathe and went into an interrogation room where Carmelita sat.

"So... Hows your stay been?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It's been hell. You have no reason to keep me here, after all Cooper's dead and no one told me what Coontrotter even is." Carmelita said as she raised her voice.

"These nerds and killers need eye candy and what do you..."

"And so does the douche." She said comically as she interrupted him."

He gave her a little chuckle and held a device up to her head.

"You may not know what it is but I'm sure I can lure the team in and learn it for my self. Either that or I can go ahead and destroy Interpol, the majority of the jails in France, and ramp up production in Rajan's spice 'kingdom'. Which I have to admit would be a lot funnier in my opinion."

He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He placed out on the table and slid it over to her as he held up a device.

"Murray? Bentley? I need your help! He has me trapped with all the other prisoners That he kidnapped! He's forcing me to lure you in by making this..."

She was smacked down and kicked by multiple assassin guards and was carried away to a hole with other prisoner He picked up the phone and began to talk.

"I guess it's better this way isn't it huh pals? Meet me at Isla de la libertad or the girl and 19 others will go down in flames as well as the destruction of Interpol and release the most deadliest killers and scoundrels of France all while I give Rajan all of the power back to the production of the spice. See you later next friday."

He hung up the phone and called another.

"Boss, I have them lured to Isla De La Libertad and I think we can take them down when they get there."

"Good, when they get there capture them and press the button, lets just hope Rajan will pay nicely for igniting the spice industry. Then when France is at its worst during the hellish spiral that we caused, we could take over."

The leader hung up, and so did Bentley.


	10. Alone And Forsaken

"Holy hell..." Bentley said quietly. He didn't have time to waste and he rolled to Murray's room and slammed through the door.

"Murray get off of your butt we're leaving!" Bentley yelled. Murray rubbed his eyes "Bent it's nearly midnight. Why are you even doing..." Bentley interrupted "That monster Tyson gave us a bad deal! He wants to take us down and kill Carmelita all while he tries to send France to hell!" Murray simply rolled over and put a pillow on his head, "I like to save those problems for another day."

Bentley grabbed him with his robotic arms and dragged him into the van, and after giving him the keys, spread a map of where they needed to go.

* * *

"His body hurts, his mind hurts, his eyes hurt. Broken and left to die. The lover of a smoking vixen. Drumroll please!... Oh yeah forget it was just us right SLY?"

Sly cooper, crust over his eyes opened and The tormented thief was greeted by the devil, Cole Tyson.

Sly leapt out if his hospital bed and pushed him against the wall. He cocked back his fists and released his wrath upon his stomach, each punch harder than the last. His fists felt like a lightning storm burning down a forest of pine trees. His last punch was aimed towards the menace' kidneys, a shot to kill, a shot to leave him dying after days of agony. But the fox punched Sly's collarbone, "CRAAAAACK!", he layed on the floor in pain. The amount of bullets in a war all aimed at one person wouldn't have even matched his pain.

"How 'bout a more traditional greeting?" He said as he kicked him in the gut. Sly puked on all fours. The taste in his mouth couldn't match how much he hated the devilish fox. Sly focused on the fox while he still could "How long have I been in this coma?" The Liar's cue rang, "Six months, long enough to kill your wife, your friends, Interpol, and release all of the prisoners." Sly shed a single tear, his beaten down heart couldn't take it anymore. He had been beaten tormented and far from happiness' reach for his whole life. He didnt care if he was going to be slammed in jail for life, he was literally going to beat the living crap out the the bastard.

He leapt and grabbed him by the neck he punched him in his cheeks, blood poured out of his bruised face as Cooper's hate was revealed to Tyson; Nearly immeasurable hate. He punched harder and harder in the nose. He lifted him and let him look into his eyes before he tossed him across the room of the hospital. He Dug in drawers next to his hospital bed and broke a part of it against Tyson's lungs before finally finding a scalpel in the drawer. He walked menacingly to Cole, who was shaking his head like a seizure victim, with the scapula and stabbed it into the side of his ribs.

A doctor ran in with a tranquilizer gun but he was incapacitated with a huge square kick to the abdomen a which sent him flying out of the room.

Sly slammed the doors, he pulled a chair and placed it underneath the knob on the door. "I never knew you had it in you Sly. You're gonna kill me right here in a hospital, right in front of god and everybody. Lets not forget doctors who would be more than happy to slam you in an asylum." Just then the door was rammed down by security officers.

"Go to hell." Sly muttured as he kneed him in the guts and slammed him back down. Sly was cuffed and taken from the room as he spat on Cole. "I will kill you for screwing my life."

"As if I hadn't heard that one before. Oh and one last thing, the coontrotter...?"

"The money goes towards helping my friends, my family. The only ones that matter to me need to be taken care of."

"Thats total bull crap." Cole grumbled.

* * *

Asylum week 1 interview 1

* * *

"Good afternoon . How have you been?"

Cooper grinned a useless sarcastic grin, "As hellish as my former life".

"Sorry about that... How'd you end up in here anyhow?", she asked as she pulled out a clipboard.

"I was sent here for beating the living hell out if a man who killed my wife, friends and destroyed the jails. Surprised this one is up and running, especially after 6 months of being worn down."

"You mean 2 months? Im starting to think you've been lied to... I'm sorry about him... Being a total tailwipe. Lets continue if you don't mind.

"Sure". Sly said a little less grimly.

"Shouldn't you be in a regular jail for what you did?"

Sly knew he wasn't the only one who knew that. "Apparently he 'found' a lot more dirt that showed that I was not mentally healthy or fit for society so they called the press and sent me here. I'm starting to think he owns this place. To, you know, piss off interpol and the rest of the countries that care about me."

She still had to break the knees to him. "Interpol was taken down by him and his men destroyed Interpol. If he does own this place then it makes since... Your valuable to everyone. He needs you to get away with everything he does, and you know piss off every other country you've stolen from. You should at least be happy that your gang's 'Coontrotter' operation contrubution helped rebuild and restore destroyed jails and put them back in for the citizens safety."

"I almost forgot about that... But I still have to kill Tyson for what he's done to me and the gang." Sly said in anger.

"Why do you need to kill him? It won't bring you any satisfaction and when your done you'll feel emptier than you full now."

Sly knew she was right, but hell, almost everything he did was kinda wrong. "If I can't do this for myself I should do this for everyone else in this country, and the world."

She leaned her head back and forth in agreement,"I look forward to more of these interviews with you ..."

"Sly... You can call me Sly." He said interrupting his dismissal. He winked as he was taken back to his cell which he found, comforting, or at least as comfortable as a cell could be. Whom he was next to was a murderer but at least a nice one who killed out of anger of his cheating wife's lover. Oliver was a British jack of all trades who just wanted his 'life long sentence' to end. He would occasionally talk to him about transom things, joke around, etc but today, it was about breaking Sly out.

"You know where they keep the weapons here? I do...If you know what I mean."

"Alright, tell me your guess."

"I can tell you the fact. I slipped the blueprints off of a guard and it seems that they will be renovating the jail later this month. And they're switching their guns to the right wing of the jail so that it can be moved further from the more dangerous of the prisoners"

"Meaning us." Sly interrupted.

"Yes, but if we can meet up in an interview from a 'fight' so they can try abd solve our fake problems than i think we can steal guns and shoot our way out if here." Sly nodded in agreement if the plan so far.

"All we need to do is talk to archimedes and forplank ore structured plan of our current rough draft."

"Archimedes. Tall, brown fur, gorilla, strong arms, stronger brains. Archimedes, 'The Playmaker' is the greatest mind in here, manipulative of course, but that's how he can help us." Sly thought in his head.

"As long as you include Jesse, the interview lady... Whatever she does. She said to keep in touch and that I could kinda rely on her to get me out."

Oliver, plad with armor like muscles and honey wheat hair trustEd Jessie's word more than a lot of people in This jail, "Fine, we tell her before this goes down though."

"Deal, just keep talking and meeting with Archimedes and I'm all set to go."

"Thank god, get rest, your gonna need it."

* * *

"Tyson, what in gods name have you done! You've gotten him angry, slammed intI a jail with other people who would kill you and lied about his friends being dead. Not to mention how long he's been out! Your just lucky everyone's too afraid to screw around with us."

"Im sorry... Master. Just give me some more time to make this write for us."

"Fine but screw up and your dead just like the people you murdered for not finding out what 'coontrotter' was."

"Thank you so much I won't disappoint"

"get out of here".

* * *

**UGHH, sometimes writing doesn't come to me, wish I had a part of my mind dedicated just to writing. Oh, and spelling.**

**Well, I'm done with this chapter oh and act 2 begins on this chapter exactly.**


	11. No More Alone

"Archimedes! Wake up knuckledragger! Friggin' breakfast."

"These guards are getting more ignorant as the minutes I'm stuck in this hole go by. Maybe I can have some fun with this one..." He thought as he shrugged his shoulders menacingly, which were clad in locks that chained on him and attached tightly to a wall behind him. He turned his head and received an ice cold string of lightning from just a mere defense weapon. "Oh heck no runt!"

"ZAP!"

Did it again. This time he was going to be faster than the foolish rhinoceros that felt strong only because of the tazer. "I said wake!" the rhino said as he swang his tazer. He caught it, stared into his eyes, smacked it on the rhinos neck, tossed him down and broke his horn.

"Gaaaaaah!" He screamed in terror.

He punched him unconscious and drug his more than heavy body near the door and then ate his sloppy food.

~Sly's Cell~

"Pssst. Oliver?" Sly said quietly as guards paced the room. Oliver looked to the left of his cell and acknowledged him. "Yeah, Sly I have the shivs ready, take one." Sly thanked him and started taunting the guards.

"Hello intellectually insuperior beings." The guards turned their heads to face sly and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt any of you could take me down, and if you do your too scared to face me one by one. Isn't that why you mutts locked me in a cage?" The guards looked even more angry than before. "Come on, someone go ahead. A guard walked up to the cell and slammed his nightstick against the cage In an effort to intimidate and quiet Sly.

Sly grabbed his arm and slammed it against the cell door and broke his shoulder. He shived his in the neck. "Sorry", he said as he took his gun, key and escaped the cell as he shot down the other guards. He unlocked Oliver's cell but they were both beaten with nighsticks from behind.

~Archimedes' Pit~

Sly and Oliver were tossed into the pit just like Archimedes' was the first day he got there. "Not so alone now huh Olive?"

"I'd feel better if Arch over there stopped giving me the one-man-gang-bang face." When Archimedes heard that he marched over to him and pushed him down, preparing to break his cheekbones. He laid multiple shots onto his chest to wear him down before Sly interfered, which resulted him being tossed across the room, breaking a few blocks. Sly recovered shortly after and ran full speed and kicked Archimedes in the face.

"CRAAAAAACK!"

Archimedes held his injured face in pain as he rolled back and forth in anger and embarrassment.

"You alright Olive?!"

Oliver held his chest in pain and coughed continuously before Sly grabbed his hand and raised him up.

"Thanks Sly."

"You owe me." Olive rolled his eyes and turned his head to the ape. "You wanna get out of here? So do we. We came here for your help but instead you attack us like an evil man's house party gift before we could even ask your help. Now please.", he took a breath in order to calm himself, "make a plan."

Archimedes, now more respectful of the two, nodded his head.

~Interview 2 week 2~

"Good afternoon Jessica."

"Good afternoon to you too sly." She said with a bright smile. "Let's start shall we?"

"My pleasure." He said with a grin.

"What's the plan?" She asked mysteriously.

"Archimedes is gonna break the locks, beat down the guards, take their weapons, meet with you and use our skills to retrieve our equipment, we'll then head out of this asylum."

"That sounds pretty rough around the edges, but it should work... So, the required work. Were you in a relationship before you were usenet to the asylum?"

"You know the answer. But yes, Carmelita Fox... Deceased."

"Are you interested in anyone in the asylum?" She asked looking at the clipboard then back at him.

"Yes." Sly winked. "I have a feeling you're interviewing for something else."

She smiled,"Smart, doesn't take a genius to figure that one out though."

"Ouch."

"I don't exactly want this interview to end." She said dreamily.

"How bout I drop by? Where do they keep you here?"

She replied shyly, "They keep a lot of the females seperated from the males in bunks..."

"Oh." Sly said lowering his perked ears.

"But," She said making his ears perk. "I can request that you can be interviewed during nighttime while I steal supplies for dinner."

"Nice, call it a date." He said with a bright smile.

"Love too."

With that he was dismissed and taken back to the pit.

~The Pit~

"Hey Sly! How'd the interview go?" He asked bored out of his mind.

"It went pretty good." He said scratching the back of his head. "Actually, it went pretty well. We're meeting tonight for a date."

"Congratulations Sly. I think I have something here for celebration." He said as he dug a bin out of the ground's storage. "Ah hah" He said as he pulled out a bottle. "Red wine!"

"Thanks but I don't think it'll be needed." Sly said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, just in case." He said handing him the bottle of fine red wine.

~Date~

Sly knocked on the door and was greeted by his favorite female raccoon, like that of his parents.

"Your... Whoa." He said with his jaw dropped, "Sorry... Is it okay that I brought wine?"

"Honestly it's great, I haven't had a sip of fine wine in a long time." She said with a grin as Sly escorted her to the table.

"There you go." He said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said as he poured the wine for the both of them.

"So what did you find in this asylum anyhow?"

"I stole some ingredients for pasta."

"Nice, well... also naughty." Sly said.

"Trust me I've had a long history of it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Do tell." Sly said curiously.

"Well when I was young I ran away from my father and my first week I starved anI almost died. I started stealing fruits to live, fruits became meals, and meals,"She said with a pause,"Became Treasures and riches."

"Ah, nice story you have." He was curious about her father but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Now how about you." She said taking a bite of food.

"It's not as amazing as yours but it'll be okay. I was born into a family of thieves of all eras. Each with their own little contribution to their bloodline and family. All of them had at least one child to pass on all of the family's knowledge and abilities, and sometimes the hurtful truths of the real world. They were all killed by one enemy who immortalized himself to wipe my family off the earth. But I was lucky... I killed him. I was left to live without my dad but at least I had a family... Or _had a family." _He finished in silence.

"Sly i'm..." She said sincerely.

Sly interrupted."It's okay, I was the one who made it awkward."

"No it's not that. I want to be the one that fills that void." With that she kissed him passionately.

His heart lept In his chest.

Even though he was usually swauve and a lady's man, he had no idea what to and he almost left before she brought him to the couch and told her one of her stories While she lay her head on his chest.

"When I was young my dad used to love me but after mom died he turned to the drink and he never turned away. One night he attacked me with a wooden chair and he broke it on my back." She paused and closed her eyes. "He almost killed me when he did that, he didn't know what he was doing. He was drunk but that's when he snapped out of it and then when he realized what he did he put me up for adoption. He must've hated me."

"He didn't hate you Jessica, he loved you. He put you up for adoption for your protection." He said sincerely as he stroked her hair.

"I guess so." She said quietly as she yawned and cuddled closer to him.

He almost got off the couch until she dragged him back.

"Stay." She said with a smile, eyes open and as chocolate as ever.

"Goodnight." He said as he hugged her before falling asleep.

**~Note~**

**Please be descriptive in reviews so I know what's popular on my story and what's not and what to keep and what to drop.**

**Thanks.**

**Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I almost forgot. I've been working on a document for Sly's son, Garret. This is only a little off the top so please tell me if its okay. **

**I woke up this fateful morning and got off of my cot. It was my time to leave the military base and get back to my father: Sly Cooper. Yup, Sly was my dad, I lived in his shadow for most of my life but It wasn't like that in the military at all. I was just as nameless, faceless, and fameless as all my other comrades. But I guess Im going to be more appreciative of what I have when I get home because to be honest, I had no friends here and was definately wasn't going to be missed. Well, not by the soilders anyways. I was found handsome by the load of nurses on the base. I don't know what to think about that though, they probably haven't seen a square jaw to match the rest of my features in some time now. Most of the women looked a lot like my mother, Carmelita, which made it kind of hard to date some of the women at this camp. But at least some of them looked different from her. All four years I wanted to meet them again as well as my uncles Bentley and Murray. Hopefully I can make an honest living and not have to become just another thief.**

**Submit some of your OC's and they could win a spot in the story. I have little ideas and to be honest a lot if you guys do, so If you think he/she can fit in the story leave a bio in the review and I'll give you credit.**

**~Note~ **

**I think I'm gonna have to stop writing this for a while. It's not worth the time if you ask me but it can give me time to write more oneshots until I start getting funner to write for this story.**

**Eagle out!**


End file.
